You're the Only Partner For Me
by whatstuffequal
Summary: M/M. Male!Human!Reader x Mirai Trunks. Xenoverse AU. Slow burn. First person reader's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of, I do have a vague backstory for the reader. Secondly, I won't write this exactly like the story in Xenoverse. I'm gonna add in some things and take out some things. That kinda stuff.

* * *

"Someone summons you from a land far away…"

Light. Unbearably bright light flooded into my eyes. 'W.. what..' Disgruntled, I felt a gravity change. 'Am I.. am I in another planet..?' Slowly, colors seeped into my vision. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Where the hell am I..?' It appeared to be nighttime here. With my vision clearing, my eyes widened in alarm at the sight of a great green dragon. My muscles tensed cautiously, getting ready for hostility. However, the dragon spoke, with the same gravelly voice from earlier, a simple word of departure. "Farewell." With that, the creature disappeared along with seven orbs of golden light shooting off into.. wherever each of them were going to.

'What..' I flexed my fingers, unsure of what to make of this situation. Upset would be an appropriate word to describe my feeling right now. 'Whatever,' I sighed to myself. I figured there'd be no use in getting irritable over something I don't know about. For the time being, I settled for taking note of my surroundings to placate myself. 'Well, this place sure is pretty, and the sky's no longer dark..' I began to muse but was shortly cut off by footsteps coming my way. Again, my muscles readied for an attack. I caught the sight of a young man with smooth lavender hair. He appeared to be a fighter, seeing a sword on his back. I did a quick scan on him. His strength seemed to be much above the average human.. like almost every alien I've met. Just to stay on the safe side, I assumed distrust. 'Did he bring me here?'

"You're surprised, I'm sure." He began in an amiable tone. I turned to face him square on with narrowed eyes. 'What does he want?' I thought unpleasantly. "I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now.. Let's see how much power you have." His voice grew heated up as he prepared to charge at me with his sword. 'Oh,' I thought, taking up a defensive posture. 'So, he wants to fight me?' Others have done this before. They challenge their strength against me and I try not to accidentally kill them.

The young man speed up in front of me with his sword about to slash at me. But, I've taken on swords with bare hands before so I decided to assert its uselessness. I pivoted to the side and grabbed the blade with my calloused hands. Its wielder looked at me with wide eyes. Still holding the sword, I flung him (just a little gently), aiming for the field of grass beside us. I watched the boy lose his grip and skidded across the lush-looking ground accompanied by grunts of slight pain. I dropped the weapon, letting it clatter on the stone walkway we were on. While he managed to get back on his feet, I began walking toward the young man. He still looked pretty confident. I could see it burning in his vibrant blue irises. 'Seriously.. What does he want?' I continued to wonder, stopping my walk once I was about six feet away from him. I locked my gaze onto his, hoping to read his intentions off his face.

That unruffled, confident look was still on his face even though his appearance was littered with dirt and grass. "Looks like the little warmup is complete. Now.. it's time you showed me your true power!" At the last syllable, he flew up into the air and began throwing a barrage of ki blasts. They were simple enough to dodge and block. 'Why.. why is he holding back?' It was clear he was 'going easy' on me. I sensed far too much energy in him than what he was exerting. 'Perhaps, he's not looking for a fight after all.. Argh, but what does he want?!' It was frustrating, really. It felt like I was kidnapped just for shits and giggles. I just wanted to settle down for once. Maybe even get a permanent home..

I let out a curt sigh. 'I'm going to get straight to the point,' I decided as I shot up into the air toward him with impatience.

Weaving through the ki blasts with ease, I brought the boy pinned on the ground, more roughly than I intended. He choked out a startled gasp from the impact. With my hand digging into the front of his coat, I looked down on him with a countenance of bitter indifference. I leaned down to stop just a few inches away from his ear and spoke in a low, punctuated baritone. "What do you want from me?"

Still reeling in shock, the young man took a couple breaths before answering. I let him take his time, knowing I had been irritably impatient and rude. In addition, I loosened my grip on his coat to let him be more comfortable, hoping he'll be more willing to talk if I'm nicer. "You were chosen." I leaned back to look in the boy's blue eyes with inquiry. Sitting up, he vaguely elaborated, "Chosen by Shenron." This was.. strange. 'Shenron? Does he mean the myth about..' Then, I realized. 'Oh.. the dragon.' I figured I'd have to settled with that scrap of information for now. I stood up and lent a hand to this stranger. The boy almost stared in shock at my silent offer, probably not expecting a polite gesture from me. But, hesitantly, he laid his fingers upon my palm so I could help him up.

Almost immediately when he was on his feet, he began an explanation. "Sorry about attacking you. I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks.. and I'm currently on a mission. This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers. The people here, we're the Time Patrol. When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history." And so he went on, explaining this Time Patrol thing as if I was to join them. 'Wait.. that must be why I'm here.' The thought circled my mind while this Trunks guy talked and talked about this place and its patrollers. The notion of him trying to recruit me kept playing through my mind. 'I didn't ask for this.. I didn't ask for any of this.' I exasperatedly thought.

At the end of his monologue, his light irises seemed to brighten with an idea. "I can give you a tour. I'll introduce you to some of the other patrollers. Whatcha think?" His hopeful eyes bore into my own, slowly breaking into my desire for detachment. 'I might as well.. I'm already here..'

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who read this first chapter. It's still very short and introductory, but deeper in the story, I'll be working on more meaningful chapters. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Habitually, I kept my power level down. It's one of the ways I keep out of people's notice. But, most of the patrollers had expectations from me anyways since I'm the one that Shenron summoned.

I looked down at Trunks while he walked me through the Industrial Sector, pointing a few stores and patrollers. There were still hints of our fight from earlier. The faint crumples embedded in his nice clothes, the silvery wayward strands of his pale hair, and some residual grass clinging on his body.

A voice brought me back to reality. It was Trunks. He stopped walking.

"And that's about it. What d'you think?" His unbearably vibrant eyes glued to me expectantly.

I suppose this Toki Toki world was.. okay. I found it neither repulsive nor attractive. Besides, I still have my own timeline and world that I call home.

But, Trunks was expecting some kind of response so I settled with making a slight shrug to communicate my mild uninterest for this place.

"Oh, uh, I see." He seemed to be floundering for words. "But after a while, I think you'll like this place." It's becoming even more obvious of the desire for my recruitment. Should I say something? Just as I was about to speak up, more words flew out of those lips of his.

"Of course, that would depend if you want to stay here or not.. But, um, no pressure.." As he continued to fumble over his speech, I bit my tongue to prevent a smile from taking shape. I did not anticipate a stutter from him, yet I think I feel pleasantly surprised by it. But aside from that, the important part I'm noticing is that I'm being given a choice to either stay with this time travel business or to go back home. Perhaps earlier, I would have greatly preferred to go back home, but now, I think maybe I am considering on staying.

"This Time Patrol job.." I wondered aloud, hoping I could have answers for my curiosity before deciding to stay. "Was I chosen?"

In his now thoughtful eyes, I could see him piecing together a response. Finally, he replied, "There's something you should know."

I followed him once more. We seemed to be heading away from the main part of the city. Eventually, we ended up in a wide empty space with an important-looking tree ahead. There were only a couple of buildings present. We stopped nearby the smaller building.

"We call this the 'Time Nest,'" Trunks explained, "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." He gestured toward the larger structure with the important-looking tree. "We also have the 'Time Vault.' It has many important texts. Let's head over there."

Upon entering this Time Vault, I found the architecture to be impressive. It appeared to be ancient, with the rough roots of the tree crawling along the curved ceiling. A warm glow suspended in the air at the peak of the spacious room. I felt the impression that there must be a copious amount of history stored in this edifice.

Trunks headed toward a corner of the room. Although I would have been curious as to what this was leading to, I could not help but notice the silvery glimmer in the strands of his hair that was exposed to soft golden rays of light from the ceiling. I thought his hair was somewhere close to a cross between pale blue and lavender, but I suppose that could have been a reflection of something. But hair aside, I wish this "Time Patroller" could be quicker to get straight to the point. I let out a soundless sigh.

I raised an eyebrow when he turned around with an ominous-looking scroll in his hand. The scroll emitted deep purple wisps to the space around it.

"What is that?" I inquired the obvious question.

Trunks heeded my query and walked toward the table at the center of the room. "This-" he gestured to the scroll in his hand "-is the scroll of eternity. All of time, all of history is recorded here. It's all listed in here." Just then, his countenance darkened with seriousness. "But.." He paused to conjure up an explanation, but he quickly gave up on it and opened the scroll. "Just look at this." His voice dripped with distress and disbelief of what the scroll had to show.

I had no reason to not look at the scroll so I supposed I should indulge in Trunks' request.

The setting of the scene was near what seemed to be a crater. There were four beings present, and all of them appeared questionable. There was a human adult wearing an orange gi, another adult but with a monkey tail, a child with a monkey tail and a gold-orange orb on his hat, and a green humanoid creature. From what I understood, it simply appeared that Monkey Tail was ambushed by Orange Gi and the green one, but the green one ended up firing his energy blast through Orange Gi because Monkey Tail evaded the attack. Then Monkey Tail took the opportunity to blast the green one. As for the child, he seemed to be lying unconscious.

Though I noted the familiarity of Earth's land, the content and action of the scene was.. strange? Bizarre. Foreign. I was mainly perplexed by the sight of the green one, presumably an alien. But, I cannot see how this small cut of time has anything to do with me. I could not care less for the one who was fatally wounded by the green one's energy beam. However, reading Trunks' expression, it was evident that what has transpired in the scroll was of great importance. At least, important to him.

My eyes locked onto his earnest blue gaze inquiringly. I did my best to not let my apathy show, donning a mirroring countenance to express a seemingly genuine interest. Although it was true that I have issues on caring for the current contents of the Scroll of Eternity, I may have developed some interest in probably staying. I figured I should at least try to express rapt attention.

"It's all wrong." Trunks' voice, though somewhat rambling, matched the seriousness in his eyes. "This timeline.. it's been altered. It's distorted. I- Goku needs your help. He's in trouble. This timeline shouldn't be changed." He closes the scroll and holds it out to me. Of course, I hesitate for a plethora of reasons. I still do not see what is so wrong about the timeline, I wonder why I have to do it and not Trunks, and I believe I am ignorant of many logistics regarding the situation.

I noticed pair a imploring irises mixed with steely determination directed at me. A feeling tugged at the back of my mind. A feeling of wanting some kind of change. Is this the change? A chance for something entirely new despite being summoned so suddenly without my knowing nor my consent? Perhaps..

I cleared my throat, hoping to first break the tense atmosphere. "I have some questions before going to that timeline."

"So you'll really go?" The brightness and energy flooded back into those vibrant eyes.

"Yeah, but can you tell me who Goku is? And what year am I traveling to? And what exactly do I have to do? I don't really know how this timeline is 'supposed' to go."

"Goku is the Saiyan in the orange gi. He's one of the strongest men I know. And the age you're going to is 761. In the original timeline, both Goku and Raditz are killed by Piccolo's Masenko. Oh, Raditz is Goku's brother, by the way. Anyways, in this timeline, Raditz was somehow strong enough to escape so only Goku was killed."

The answers to my first questions seemed to have stirred up more questions. Like, what's a Saiyan?

I must have had a dumbfounded look on my face since Trunks almost immediately assured me that he'll communicate with me through a scouter, whatever that is. Despite having thought of so many more questions throughout Trunks' explanation, I suppose I have the main objective down: make sure Raditz and Goku are hit with Piccolo's Masenko.


End file.
